Chapter 6: Yuakri and George's Love Sequel
by chibianime724
Summary: Yuuki comes back from the hospital after the horrendous kidnapping incident. George is now curious about why Yukari named her son "Yuuki"... Will he find out the truth? Read the chapter to find out!
1. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey Guys! It's been awhile! ^w^ I was really busy with school and other stuff so... yeah! Here's the new chapter! :O There might be a little grammar or spelling errors... But... I hope you guys enjoy it! :'D

_**A week later….**_

"Yuuki, sit up. I brought you some soup"

It was a week after the incident. The police had been investigating who the possible suspect might be and what the motive was. However, they didn't have any leads yet. I was still scared so I didn't even go to work and just stayed at home with Yuuki, keeping touch with everyone through the phone. I watched Yuuki eating his soup and was about to leave when Yuuki spoke.

"Mama… Don't be scared! I'm a big boy now. I'm going to protect you when I get older! So don't worry about me and go work!"

"Yuuki…" His words brought tears in my eyes and I hastily wiped my tears and smiled at him.

Just then, Miwako came running in with a huge basket of sweets and fruits. Arashi and Hiro walked in right after her, carrying boxes of clothes that George had just produced. I stared at the clothes and walked towards them to help them set the boxes on the ground. I looked over at Miwako, who was hugging and talking to Yuuki, and looked at the boxes and sighed. Hiro, sensing my frustration, looked at me and gave me a smile; leading me to the bed where Arashi and Miwako were sitting on with Yuuki.

"Hey, Yukari… Don't worry about Yuuki. Arashi and I will take care of him. You have to go to work; you haven't been there for a week. You're a professional model before you're a mother; you have people who depend on you for a salary right? Now, go get ready for work. We'll stick together, us three men," said Hiro.

"Yeah! We'll have lots of fun. Right, Yuuki? 'Atta boy!" chuckled Arashi, winking at me.

"Alright, if you guys insist. Miwako, I'll be out in a bit"

"Okay. Hurry though!"

After I dressed up and put on some makeup, I waved goodbye and walked out of the door. With Arashi and Hiro taking care of Yuuki, my heart felt relieved and I smiled. I thought _He'll be fine with the two of them I guess. _As I was closing the door and heading towards the elevator, I ran into George who was coming out of a room across the hallway. We paused, said a brief hello and walked into the open elevator. While I was checking the time on my watch, I could feel George's eyes on the back of my neck. It was a silent ride until George asked,"Yukari, how's Yuuki? Is he alright?"

"Yes. He's doing fine. Thank you for your concern"

"I know this isn't something you want to talk about… but I was wondering… Why did you name your child Yuuki?"

His question caught me off guard. I knew he would -at one point- ask me that question, but I didn't expect him to ask me at that moment. I looked up at him and was silent for a few seconds. The elevator beeped, and I quickly got off; wanting to get out of the situation as fast as possible. George sensed my panic and caught my arm and stared at me with his grey-blue eyes.

"Answer my question Yukari, or I won't let go of your arm. And you shouldn't be panicking, unless it's something I shouldn't know. Why did you name your child Yuuki?"

_**Flashback~~**_

"_Wuah~~ George! Look at that! It's so pretty!"_

_The snow was falling from the sky, illuminating the city with fine, white powder. It was like a magical fairytale. I looked up at him, giggling and holding onto his arm; absorbing his warmth. He looked down and smiled. His smile always took my breath away; when he smiled, his face radiated a warm light that colored the surrounding background a golden hue. I giggled, it was our first Christmas together and I was happy that we got to spend some time together alone. We walked through the busy streets looking at bakeries, jewelry stores, and other stores that were bustling with customers. George led me out of the streets and into the grass area of the Arakawa River and we both sat down on the snowy ground._

"_Uh… George? If you were to have a son or daughter… what would you name the child?"_

"_Haha… Why, this is odd coming from you Yukari"_

"_Just answer the question… "_

"_Okay, I will. I would probably name the child Yuuki because I like snow"_

_**~~Present~~**_

I blinked a couple of times from the sudden, but vivid memory and looked up at him. He looked frustrated and sad; his expression pierced a hole in my heart and I backed away from him.

"I named him Yuuki because it was snowing when I met his father. I answered your question, now let me go," I said, struggling against his grasp.

"Yuakri," George's voice was sharp. I looked up at him, shocked by his tone.

"He's my kid… right?"

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 7

George's question was still ringing in my mind as I walked through the doors of Love Light. I had barely gotten away from answering the question when Miwako had ushered me out of the lobby and into the taxi. I looked over at Miwako, giving her a smile of appreciation. As we walked towards the elevator, I felt like I was walking on thin ice. I thought to myself, _What am I going to respond when George asks me about Yuuki being his son? Should I just maintain that his father is someone who looked like George? Or should I just tell him the truth? What if…_ These questions filled my mind as I got into the elevator with Miwako. I was scared that George will try to take away Yuuki from me and leave me with nothing but the clothes that George made like he did six years ago. As we approached the studio, I was frantic and scared to face George who was just inside the room. Miwako glanced at me and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before she opened the door to the studio. With a sigh, I walked into the studio feigning both happiness and confidence.

Across the room, I saw that George was deep in thought; using this opportunity to avoid him, I ran to the changing area and breathed a sigh of relief. I turned around and bonked heads with Aori.

"Ouch"

"Oh, I'm sorry Aori. I didn't see you there"

"It's fine. Wow, you look stunning in that dress! Count on George to make something that beautiful"

"Haha, yeah. I guess you're right on that note"

"Well, excuse me. I have to go deliver this to the director" As Aori walked past me, I felt a cold tension pass between Aori and myself. Just before she left the changing are, Aori turned slightly and asked, " Yukari, how's Yuuki?"

"He's fine. Better than I thought he would be"

"That's great! Well, I'll see you soon"

As soon as Aori left, the staff came in and started to dig into the box that George had sent that morning. When they were done with prepping me up, we proceeded to the center of the studio and the photo shoot began. The whole time during the photo shoot, I could feel George staring at me, willing me to look at him. But I didn't. I didn't want to hyperventilate in front of all these people who could start a rumor at any given time. I hoped that the photo shoot will take at least three hours, but it ended in one hour; which was not enough time for me to come up with an explanation. I hastily changed back into my clothes and tried to run out of the room without looking suspicious. Just as I was about to make a run for it, George saw me and came striding up to me. He stared at my face for a moment before he cleared his throat and looked around the room.

"Yukari, meet me in my room after you say goodbye to these gentlemen and ladies", whispered George. And he took off, leaving me alone at the center of the room, frozen.

By the time Miwako and I came back to the hotel, I was contemplating whether or not I should pretend to forget to meet George or to just go to his room and give him another lie. Deep in thought, I didn't realize that Miwako was trying to ward George off until I felt George's firm grip on my arm.

"Come on Yukari, let's go to my room"

He pulled me out of the taxi and led me up to his room and told me to sit on the sofa while he got us something to drink. He returned with two cups of tea and set them down on the coffee table.

"So, are you going to tell me now? I think it'd be better for us to know the truth… Right? Now, please, explain"

"What do you want to know? Where should I begin? Should I begin the story where you just left without a word to Paris or America or wherever you went? Should I tell you the time when I thought about killing myself?"

"Ki- Kill yourself? What…"

With a sigh, he stared at his hands and said, "Start however you want to… I don't have the right to tell you where to start"

"Fine. I'll tell you what you need to know. He's _my _child. And that's all you have to know. I'm not going to tell you anything else"

"Yukari…"

"What? Is that not enough for you? What do you want from me?"

"I…"

"Even if you want to know who the child's father is, I won't tell you so don't bother asking me again George. You just said so yourself, that you don't have the right to tell me what to do. So, you can't force me to tell you what I don't want to tell you"

"I…" Just then, the door opened with a loud bang. Both George and I looked towards the entrance and in the doorway was Aori.

She glared at us and muttered, "I knew it".

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update… I've been so busy

Anywhoo… Uh, I know it's hard to look for my chapters and I'm sorry about that. I just don't know how I can put it into uh, chapters..? I don't know how to do it/ explain it ^^ If you guys can help me put together all my chapters in one place via review, I'd be glad to do so! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! It's a bit slow… but, I'll try to make the next one better! :D ENJOY~!


End file.
